Lygrans
Lygran History “The Lygran race traces it’s history back to the annulus of antiquity. It is said, once there was many cat peoples and types. They lived in their own tribes and lived off the land. Great hunters and masters of stalking, the progenitor Lygrans were tribal in nature and as they met success their villages expanded. These villages became towns and then cities. The mightiest of these cities was the Tiger People. Smartest and most prepared they were ready when the other cities began to war among each other. Taking to the sea the Tigrans used their primitive ships to strike the Lost Tribes in ambush. Making an alliance with the Lions the Tigers created a systematic plan to destroy each of the other cities and with the might of their Lion allies did so accordingly. The two cat races conjoined and through the centuries became a single race. The few survivors of the ‘Lost’ were woven into the new Lygran society and overtime their traits were breed out as they are considered socially unacceptable. Occasionally a Lygran comes along that exemplifies these Lost traits in the pattern of their fur and are normally treated poorly by their fellows.” ~From the text, ‘The Superiority of the Lygrans, A History of the Greatest Nation Vol. 1’ Lygrans Today The Lygrans are independent, strong-willed, and self-reliant. They demand their personal freedom and are proud and adventurous. Both male and female favor the practical working clothes of sailors: a lightweight shirt or blouse with billowing sleeves, pantaloons, and supple black belts. Colorful sashes and headscarves are popular, as are earrings. Almost everyone wears a dirk or dagger, and swords of various styles are common accessories as well. Most of the citizens would fight to defend Sopara, as the city provides them with the life they wish to lead. Sopara is a tough city, and its residents are certainly not above performing illegal activities such as smuggling and piracy. These two practices are the major sources of income for the City and provide the Vetica de la Istra with a steady supply of fine and exotic goods. Though most of their activities are concentrated along the North Coast of the Mirrored Sea, many of the corsairs also search further abroad for booty, venturing into the Southern barbarian seas and returning with strange wares that fetch high prices from the right collector. As long as the theft occurred outside the city, no one cares, as long as it wasn’t a Sopara merchant. Questionable goods are just something else to be bartered for in the Vetica. Mariners and Shipwrights Lygrans are the most accomplished sailors and advanced shipbuilders on Clayth. Most Lygran serve aboard a sailing vessel at some point in their lives. Lygran vessels can take the pounding of the waves, yet move with speed and elegance. Lygran Stats Lygran, no matter their blood trait, stand between six and a half to just over seven feet tall, and they usually weigh over 200 lbs. Lygran are muscular, showing clear definition along their fur-lined bodies. Tigerblood generally have greater dexterity, while white Lionblood have more muscular definitions. Lygran body fur is thin and fine, and their heads are shaped like that of a large predatory cat. Tigerblood might almost be confused with a rakshasa, except tigerblood do not grow beards, their footwear never cover their clawed toes, They have thin tails. * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by +1. * A typical Lygran is brawny, tall, and muscular, standing around 6'4” to 7'2", and weighing around 200-250 lbs. Your size is Medium. * Age. You age at the same rate as humans, though you tend to live until 80. * Alignment. There are Lygran of every alignment, though Lygran are rarely good. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 ft. Base Swim Speed is 20 ft. * Darkvision. Your vision is as good in dim light as a cat's. You can see 60 feet in dim light as if it was bright light and 60 feet in darkness as if it was dim light. You cannot detect color in darkness, and only moderate amounts of color in dim light. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice * Cat's Claws. Because of your claws, you have a climbing speed of 20 ft. Additionally, your claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. The damage die for your unarmed strike is a d4, and it deals slashing damage instead of bludgeoning damage. * Cats of the Sea: Whenever you make a Strength (Athletics) check related to sailing, you are considered proficient in the Athletics skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. Subsequently, you gain advantage on any Knowledge check relating to ships and sailing. * Tool Proficiencies: Vehicles (sea). Lionblood Lygran Large, strong catfolk that resemble Lions, They generally are the ‘common stock’ in Sopara and hold positions mostly comprised of labor. They place a social emphasis on sailing, crafting, hunting and warfare. Lionblood make up most of the guards and warriors of the Lygran forces. Less sophisticated than their Tigerblood cousins, Lionblood are often found in villages and towns or most commonly, on their ships at sea. Lionblood of the cities differ from the rural cousin in the fact they emulate the Tigerblood in the quests for wealth and power. Often working in alliance to topple a greater Tigerblood trade house. * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. * Cat's Claws. The damage die for your unarmed strikes increases to a d6. * Catlike Tread. You are proficient in the Stealth skill. * Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. * Roar. Lionblood can use their roar to gain advantage on Intimidation checks, this can only be used once before needing to take a short or long rest. Tigerblood Lygran Mysterious, educated and elegant, the Tigerblood often take their cues from the Rakshasa and emulate the latter's behavior. Aloof and and intelligent the Tigerblood make up the majority of the Lygran race. Found mostly in cities and on their ships Tigerblood love wealth and power and covet both in equal amounts. They fill the majority of the government positions and often take great joy in the long term planning and execution of plans that ruin rivals the Tigerblood often play a great game within politics and only care for themselves and their legacy. When not dabbling in politics they often form trade houses or are merchants themselves. Many own ships or know those that do, and in hard times, turn to being corsairs to bolster their inventory in order to lower the price of their goods. They love to barter and have a whole social construct built around it. Wealth is the most important thing to them followed closely by social status. They work hard to increase both. * Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Your Charisma increase by 1. * Smooth Talker: When dealing with humanoids add 1d4 to any Deception or Persuasion skill checks as a bonus. * Trade Knowledge: A Tigerblood adds double his Proficiency Bonus to all Knowledge skill checks on forgery tool checks and checks made to appraise the value of items. * Barter Master: Tigerblood have a knack for finances, and can negotiate even with the trickiest customer. The Tigerblood receives a 10% discount on any purchase. * Trading Expertise: A Tigerblood may once per month sell an item of his choice for twice the market value. This represents the sale of a specific item to a wealthy customer * Extra Language: You can speak, read, and write one language of your choice.